Thunderstorms
by roxan1930
Summary: During a large thunderstorm the members of class A are shocker upon seeing Kaminari and Tsuyu running outside during it


**Dis****claimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**Thunderstorms**

BOOM!

Multiple students of class 1-A jumped at the loud sound of thunder that suddenly rang through the air.

Right after it started raining heavily.

Not starting at a drizzle but pouring from the start.

"Geez, where did this storm come from?" Mina pouted as she looked out the window.

"Don't know. The weather report didn't say anything about a storm." Kirishima answered.

"Maybe they're talking about it right now. Let's check the news." Midoriya suggested as he grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"Why the fuck do you shitty extras even care about this shitty storm so much? I sure as hell couldn't care less." Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we know for a fact everyone is as least inside so not in any danger so we have no reason to worry." Momo nodded.

"I'd care even less if any of you were outside right now!" the explosive teen yelled though everyone just ignored his outburst.

BOOM!

"Whoa! There's lightning now too!" Mina cried, now childishly excited as she practically pressed her face against the window.

"Hey, are you okay, Jiro?" Shoji asked the girl who was clutching her ears.

"Ugh! Yeah, I'm fine! It's just that with my- GAH!" she scream out as another loud crash of thunder rang through the air.

This caused multiple of her classmates to quickly crowd around her in worry.

"Sometimes I really hate my quirk..." she groaned.

"If it's any consolation, my bunny also isn't enjoying it." Koda said, holding and petting his shivering pet.

"I don't think there is any being among us that would enjoy this chaos of weather." Tokoyami closed his eyes.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and while that was more then normal in the dorms, the following of excited whooping wasn't.

Everyone turned around to see a grinning Kaminari running out of the elevator towards the door and as if that wasn't weird enough, Tsuyu jumped after him while wearing nothing but her swimsuit.

Shouts like "Huh?!" and "What the hell?!" were heard as their classmates watched them reach the door with Kaminari reaching to open it.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? Haven't you noticed there's a storm going on outside?" Kyoka yelled.

"Sure do!" Kaminari cheerfully answered before he and Tsuyu ran outside.

As soon as they were out more lightning flashed and thunder crashed at the same time, signaling it was _very_ close.

"Damnit, where are they? I can't see through all this rain!" Kirishima yelled as he ran to the door but saw nothing.

"Over here! I can still see them from the window!" Mina yelled and everyone crowded around her.

Sure enough there both their classmates were, barely visible through the rain but they could see them.

What they could see however was a pretty weird sight.

Tsuyu was crouching down like a frog with her eyes closed and head tilted back with a smile as she happily croaked in the rain while Kaminari stood a good distance away from her with his arms held out, looking up with a grin as if waiting for something.

"This is highly dangerous! We should tell them to get inside right now before something happens!" Iida yelled as he waved his arms.

"Like that?!" it happened so fast they almost didn't see it coming but to their horror a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and it Kaminari, creating a blinding flash and more thunder boomed through the air.

"KAMINARI!" "OH MY GOD!" "NOOOOO!"

Everyone screamed as they watched their classmate get struck by one of nature's most dangerous forces.

As soon as the light cleared away they were prepared to find the blonde lying on the ground half-dead but to their surprise he was completely fine, in fact he looked even better then before.

He just let out another whoop.

"What the- How is he fine after getting hit by lightning?!" Sero asked.

"Maybe because of his quirk? He is an electric-type after all and lightning is electricity but does that mean he's immune or-" Midoriya suggested before thinking more about it and trailing off, muttering as he did so until Todoroki gave him a quick nudge.

"Now isn't the time, Midoriya." he said.

"Luckily lightning never strikes twice at the same place." Kyoka sighed but just after she said that, just that happened and another bolt of lightning hit Kaminari.

"You were saying?" Bakugo growled before getting up.

"Huh? Bro, where are you going?" Kirishima asked.

"Out to buy burritos for the fucking Easter Bunny!" Bakugo sarcastically answered with a roll of his red eyes.

"Really?"

"_No!_ I'm gonna get those dumb-asses inside!" he yelled and marched to the door and kicked it open.

Looking out of the window the others soon saw him approach their classmates and yell something at them thought due to the weather they couldn't even hear him.

To their shock both Kaminari and Tsuyu started running away from him.

This resulted in Bakugo giving an angry roar that they managed to hear even above the noise of the chaotic weather as he gave chase.

"I lost them! Anybody see them?" Midoriya asked.

"Not me!"

"Wait! What's that?" Ochaco yelled as she pointed outside where flashed of orange light were lighting up for a second before disappearing in the rain.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Bakugo just lost his temper again." Sero sighed.

A few more flashes of lighting and explosions followed, accompanied by the booming sounds.

After a while it seemed Bakugo finally managed to catch his classmates as he kicked the door open, gripping Kaminari on the head after he somehow managed to tie him up with Tsuyu's tongue as rope.

Said frog-girl was pathetically lying on the ground, her body being dragged along by her tongue.

"Shitty Hair, Sugar, Arms, grab these two!" Bakugo bellowed and everyone moved into action.

A little while later Kaminari and Tsuyu were untied from each other and everyone was sitting down with the majority of the class staring at the two, wanting an explanation of what just happened.

"What the two of you did was highly irresponsible and dangerous for yourselves as well as Bakugo who went to collect you! Please explain what you were doing outside!" Iida ordered as he chopped the air with his hands.

The two in question just looked at each other before looking back at the rest of them and shrugging.

"Just enjoying the weather." Kaminari answered.

"Seriously?!"

"Ribbit. Don't blame us, blame our quirks." Tsuyu said calmly.

"Now what the fuck are you shitheads talking about?" Bakugo growled.

"I'm a frog, ribbit. I love rain and the feeling of it on my skin so when it's raining a lot I want to feel it as much as possible." she explained as it was a matter of fact which it honestly was when they put more thought into it.

"And I guess that also explains the swimsuit, huh?" Sero guessed, earning a nod.

"You know, if you really want to feel the rain you should just go outside in the_ nude~_" Mineta smirked but that of course ended up with him getting slammed into the wall with a red tongue-print from where he got slapped the the appendage.

"Alright, so that kinda explains Tsu's issue but what about you, Kaminari?" Kirishima asked the blonde boy.

"Dude, I've got an electric quirk and lightning is pure electricity! When I'm outside lightning automatically draws to me and when it hits me, it gives me a mayor boost! It's the best feeling ever and since it all draws to me, nobody else has to worry about getting hit!" he told them.

"Huh! You learn something new about your classmates and their quirks everyday, right Deku?" Ochaco looked at her best friend only to find him frantically writing in his notebook while muttering up a storm.

"Deku!"

"W-what?! Oh! Yeah, right!" poor startled Midoriya quickly agreed before going back to writing the newly learned information down.

"Still, couldn't you tell us about this sooner? I almost had a heart-attack when you got hit by that lightning." Kyoka frowned.

"Awww! You _do_ care about me!" Kaminari grinned only to cry out in pain as he got stabbed by an earphone jack.

"Still, don't even think about pulling this shit again! Follow me! You too, Ponytail!" Bakugo ordered as he grabbed both Kaminari and Tsuyu and their arms and dragged them into the hallway, though Momo didn't move from where she was sitting.

"First of all, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo and second, I would like to know what you need me for first before coming along." the rich girl crossed her arms with a frown.

"Just get your tits over here!" Bakugo roared and despite her refusal moments before, Momo quickly got up and ran over to where he had dragged the other two.

The rest of the class sat in confusion as they saw a bit of light that seemed to come whenever the girl created something and Kaminari could be heard protesting along with Tsuyu's frantic croaking.

Just when they were about to send someone to go check on them did Bakugo and Momo walk back into the room.

Before anyone could even ask what they did everyone's jaw dropped upon seeing when Kaminari and Tsuyu were wearing when they walked back inside.

Both were wearing black rubber full-body jumpsuits that only left their faces uncovered.

"Bakugo wanted me to create suits of rubber so Kaminari can not feel the electricity of the lightning and Tsuyu can not feel the rain." Momo explained with a nod at her obviously miserable classmates.

"And now these bitches know that if they ever pull a stunt like this again, I'm making them wear these things permanently!" Bakugo added.

"You're really more suited to be a villain..." Kaminari whimpered, sounding close to crying.

"Ribbit..." Tsuyu agreed.

Needless to say, never again did they run into a thunderstorm without letting someone know and reminding them why they'd be fine and even then, it was always in just a small storm.

**The End**

**Hey! Thank you all for reading my fi****c! Please review, fav and read my other fics too! Bye!**


End file.
